wodehousefandomcom-20200214-history
List of books by P. G. Wodehouse
The following is a complete list of books by P. G. Wodehouse, including novels and collections of short stories, sorted first by date of publication and later by "series" – i.e. by recurring characters or locations. Wodehouse's work has been anthologized, recompiled, and republished under a great many titles; only the titles as originally published are listed here. Many of Wodehouse's short stories appeared first in magazines and were later published in collections, some of which include tales from several of his canons: Lord Emsworth and Others, for example, contains stories about Blandings Castle, the Oldest Member, Mr Mulliner, and Freddie Widgeon. As a consequence, precise classification of his works into one series or another is impossible; some of the compilations below overlap between series, causing several books to be listed more than once. See also: List of short stories by P. G. Wodehouse Chronological list List by series Blandings Castle The upper-class inhabitants of the fictional Blandings Castle, including the eccentric Lord Emsworth, obsessed by his prize-winning pig, the "Empress of Blandings", are the subject of eleven novels and nine short stories, written between 1915 and Wodehouse's death in 1975. # Something Fresh (1915) (U.S. title: Something New) # Leave it to Psmith (1923) # Summer Lightning (1929) (U.S. title: Fish Preferred) # Heavy Weather (1933) # Blandings Castle and Elsewhere (1935) – Twelve short stories, six of which are about Blandings; written from 1926 to 1928, they occur before the events of Summer Lightning. # Lord Emsworth and Others (1937) – Despite its title, only one of the nine short stories, "The Crime Wave at Blandings", concerns Lord Emsworth (U.S. title: Crime Wave at Blandings) # Uncle Fred in the Springtime (1939) # Full Moon (1947) # Nothing Serious (1950) – One story of ten, "Birth of a Salesman" # Pigs Have Wings (1952) # Service With a Smile (1961) # Galahad at Blandings (1965) # Plum Pie (1966) – One story of nine, "Sticky Wicket at Blandings" (Probably to be read before Service With a Smile) # A Pelican at Blandings (1969) (U.S. title: No Nudes is Good Nudes) # Sunset at Blandings (1977) – Wodehouse's final novel, unfinished when he died The Drones Club The members of the Drones Club, a raucous social club for London's idle rich which was born in the Jeeves stories, are the subject of a number of separate stories, told by various narrators. # Young Men in Spats (1936) – Eleven short stories about members of The Drones Club, three told by Mr Mulliner # Lord Emsworth and Others (1937) – A story about Dronesman Freddie Widgeon in a book of nine (U.S. title: Crime Wave at Blandings) # Nothing Serious (1950) – One Freddie Widgeon in a book of ten # Barmy in Wonderland (1952) # Cocktail Time (1958) # A Few Quick Ones (1959) – Ten short stories Golf stories Wodehouse wrote many of his short stories – though no novels – about the sport of golf, which all characters involved consider the only worthwhile pursuit in life. The Oldest Member narrates most of them. # The Man Upstairs (1914) – One story in a book of nineteen # The Clicking of Cuthbert (1922) – Ten stories, nine told by the Oldest Member (U.S. title: Golf Without Tears) # The Heart of a Goof (1926) – Nine golf stories (U.S. title: Divots) # Mr. Mulliner Speaking (1929) – One story in a book of nine # Lord Emsworth and Others (1937) – Three stories in a book of nine (U.S. title: Crime Wave at Blandings) # Nothing Serious (1950) – Five stories in a book of ten # A Few Quick Ones (1959) – One story in a book of ten # Plum Pie (1966) – One story in a book of nine Jeeves See also: The Jeeves books The wealthy, foppish Bertie Wooster narrates a number of stories and novels, which, collectively called the Jeeves canon, are Wodehouse's most famous. They recount the improbable and unfortunate situations in which Bertie and his friends find themselves, and the manner in which his ingenious valet Jeeves is always able to solve them. Many of Bertie's problems stem from his aunts, the fearsome Aunt Agatha and loving Aunt Dahlia. # The Man With Two Left Feet (book) (1917) – A collection of thirteen short stories, one of which, "Extricating Young Gussie", introduces Jeeves, Bertie, and Aunt Agatha, though Bertie's surname may be Mannering-Phipps rather than Wooster. Bertie has a cousin named Gussie Mannering-Phipps. Bertram did not have a surname, and it remains a matter of considerable debate amongst Wodehouse scholars as to whether he was indeed Bertie Wooster, or merely Bertie Mannering-Phipps. # My Man Jeeves (1919) – Eight short stories, four about Jeeves and four about Reggie Pepper # The Inimitable Jeeves (1923) – Eleven short stories (U.S. title: Jeeves) # Carry on, Jeeves (1925) – Ten short stories, five repeated in some form from My Man Jeeves # Very Good, Jeeves (1930) – Eleven short stories # Thank You, Jeeves (1934) – The first full-length Jeeves novel # Right Ho, Jeeves (1934) – (U.S. title: Brinkley Manor) # The Code of the Woosters (1938) # Joy in the Morning (1946) (U.S. title: Jeeves in the Morning) # The Mating Season (1949) # Ring for Jeeves (1953) – In which Bill Belfry "borrows" Jeeves from Bertie (U. S. title: The Return of Jeeves) # Jeeves and the Feudal Spirit (1954) (U.S. title: Bertie Wooster Sees It Through) # A Few Quick Ones (1959) – One Jeeves story in a book of ten # Jeeves in the Offing (1960) (U.S. title: How Right You Are, Jeeves) # Stiff Upper Lip, Jeeves (1963) # Plum Pie (1966) – One Jeeves story in a book of nine # Much Obliged, Jeeves (1971) – In which appears the only mention of Jeeves's Christian name, Reginald (U.S. title: Jeeves and the Tie That Binds) # Aunts Aren't Gentlemen (1974) (U.S. title: The Catnappers) Mr Mulliner Mr Mulliner is a long-winded pub raconteur who tells outrageous stories about his family. # Meet Mr Mulliner (1927) – Nine short stories # Mr Mulliner Speaking (1929) – Nine short stories # Mulliner Nights (1933) – Nine short stories # Blandings Castle (1935) – Twelve short stories, five of which are about Mulliner # Young Men in Spats (1936) – Eleven short stories about members of The Drones Club, three told by Mr Mulliner # Lord Emsworth and Others (1937) – Nine short stories, one told by Mr Mulliner (U.S. title: Crime Wave at Blandings) # Eggs, Beans, and Crumpets (1940) – One story in a book of nine # A Few Quick Ones (1959) – Two stories in a book of ten Psmith Psmith is an ingenious jack-of-all-trades. The worlds of Psmith and Blandings overlap, as in his final adventure Psmith visits the Castle, becomes a friend of Freddie Threepwood and is eventually employed by Lord Emsworth. # Mike (1909) – Reissued in two parts as Mike at Wrykyn and Mike and Psmith in 1953; the second part also published as Enter Psmith in 1935 # Psmith in the City (1910) # Psmith Journalist (1915) # Leave it to Psmith (1923) School stories # The Pothunters (1902) # A Prefect's Uncle (1903) # Tales of St. Austin's (1903) # The Gold Bat (1904) # The Head of Kay's (1905) # The White Feather (1907) # Mike (1909) Ukridge Stanley Featherstonehaugh Ukridge is a scheming character, always looking to enlarge his income. # Love Among the Chickens (1906) – The only full-length Ukridge novel # Ukridge (1924) – Ten short stories, which apparently take place before the events of Love Among the Chickens # Lord Emsworth and Others (1937) – Three stories in a book of nine # Eggs, Beans, and Crumpets (1940) – Three stories in a book of nine # Nothing Serious (1950) – One story in a book of ten # A Few Quick Ones (1959) – One story in a book of ten # Plum Pie (1966) – One story in a book of nine Uncle Fred Pongo Twistleton's Uncle Fred is a wily and mischievous former Pelican, with a love of taking of false identities. # Young Men in Spats (1936) – Eleven short stories about members of The Drones Club, one of which introduces Uncle Fred # Uncle Fred in the Springtime (1939) # Uncle Dynamite (1948) # Cocktail Time (1958) # Service With a Smile (1961) Other # William Tell Told Again (1904) # Not George Washington (1907) – A semi-autobiographical novel # The Globe By the Way Book (1908) – A compilation from the column "By the Way", written by Wodehouse and Herbert Westbrook, which appeared in The Globe # The Swoop (1909) # A Gentleman of Leisure (1910) # The Prince and Betty (1912) # The Little Nugget (1913) # The Man Upstairs (book) – Nineteen short stories (1914) # Uneasy Money (1917) # The Man With Two Left Feet (book) (1917) – a collection of thirteen short stories, one of which, "Extricating Young Gussie", introduces Jeeves, Bertie, and Aunt Agatha # Piccadilly Jim – Partially a sequel to The Little Nugget (1918) # My Man Jeeves (1919) – Eight short stories, four about Jeeves and four about Reggie Pepper # A Damsel in Distress (1919) # The Coming of Bill (1920) # Jill the Reckless (1921) # Indiscretions of Archie (1921) # The Girl on the Boat (1922) # The Adventures of Sally (1922) # Bill the Conqueror (1924) # Sam the Sudden (1925) # The Small Bachelor (1927) # Money for Nothing (1928) # Big Money (1931) # If I Were You (1931) # Louder and Funnier – A collection of articles originally written for Vanity Fair magazine # Doctor Sally (1932) # Hot Water (1932) # Blandings Castle (1935) – Twelve short stories: six Blandings, five Mulliner, and one about Bobbie Wickham which does not fit into any of the series # The Luck of the Bodkins (1935) # Laughing Gas (1936) # Summer Moonshine (1938) # Eggs, Beans, and Crumpets (1940) – Four short stories about Bingo Little and one about Freddie Fitch-Fitch in a book of nine # Quick Service (1940) # Money in the Bank (1946) # Spring Fever (1948) # Nothing Serious (1950) – One Bingo Little and one Conky Biddle in a book of ten # The Old Reliable (1951) # Bring on the Girls (1951) – An autobiographical collaboration with Guy Bolton, subtitled "The Improbable Story of Our Life in Musical Comedy, With Pictures To Prove It". # Performing Flea (1951) – Subtitled "A Self-Portrait in Letters by P.G.Wodehouse, With an Introduction and Additional Notes by W. Townend". (U.S. title: Author! Author!) # French Leave (1956) # Over Seventy (1956) – Subtitled "An Autobiography With Digressions". (U.S. title: America, I Like You) # Something Fishy (1957) (U.S. title: The Butler Did It) # Ice in the Bedroom (1961) # Frozen Assets (1964) # Plum Pie (1966) – Nine short stories: one about Jeeves, one golf, one Freddie Threepwood, two Bingo Little, one Ukridge, two Freddie Widgeon, and one Mr Mulliner # Company For Henry (1967) # Do Butlers Burgle Banks? (1968) # The Girl in Blue (1970) # Pearls, Girls and Monty Bodkin (1972) # Bachelors Anonymous (1973) Posthumous publications Many early works were published in book form for the first time after Wodehouse's death; some of these collections are listed here # The Swoop! and Other Stories (1979) (U.S. only) – Contains The Swoop and ten shorts, four of them previously uncollected # The Eighteen-Carat Kid and Other Stories (1979) (U.S. only) – Contains William Tell Told Again, three shorts and an "Epilogue" # A Man of Means (1991) (UK only) – Six early shorts, written in collaboaration with C. H. Bovill # Plum Stones (1993-95) (UK only) – Twelve categorised volumes of stories and other writings # Tales of Wrykyn and Elsewhere (1997) (UK only) – Twenty-five early school stories, twelve of them set at Wrykyn # The Luck Stone (1997) – An adventure novel written under the pseudonym "Basil Windham", serialised in 1908 # Death At The Excelsior and Other Stories (Project Gutenberg eBook, 2003) – A compilation of public-domain short stories # The Politeness of Princes and Other School Stories ([ http://www.gutenberg.org/ Project Gutenberg] eBook, 2003) – A compilation of public-domain school stories # A Wodehouse Miscellany (Project Gutenberg eBook, 2003) – A compilation of public-domain articles, short stories and poetry # A Prince for Hire (2003) – Another blending of Psmith, Journalist and The Prince and Betty stories, originally serialised in 1931 References * The Russian Wodehouse Society Bibliography * Plum Sauce: A P.G. Wodehouse Companion by Richard Usborne Books Category:Books